fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Freyja
Freyja is a travelling fortune teller and one of the Aesir. She wanders from town to town, divining others' fates using her magic and protecting them from attackers in exchange for food and lodging, as she searches for prospective heroes to join with the Aesir in the event that Ragnarok comes close to happening. She is married to Odin. Appearance Freyja is a tall and slender woman in her late 30s or early 40s, with dark brown hair and green eyes. She is never seen without Roc, a hooded cloak made entirely out of feathers with a shape vaguely resembling a large bird. What she wears underneath the cloak varies drastically, but it usually consists of a tunic, baggy trousers, and boots, with a knife sheathed at her belt. She generally hides her arms and hands, scarred from her heavy usage of Aesir's Blood and marked with tattoos identical to Odin's, underneath her cloak. She is almost always dirty. Personality Freyja is focused and calm most of the time, with the kind of regal air that fits the queen of the Aesir perfectly, but her disposition is not necessarily cold. While focused and enraged, yes, she can come across as frosty and intimidating. While in a less hostile mood, however, she is extremely amicable and kind, often even going out of the way to comfort others in need. She puts a high value on knowledge, and will never turn down an opportunity to learn something that she'll be able to use in the future. Abilities Freyja is never seen without her signature Chaotic Arm - the Demonic Cloak Roc, a garment created from the defeat of a monstrous bird centuries ago. As long as she is wearing Roc, Freyja possesses complete control over it, and can manipulate it as easily as if it were a part of her body. The feathers covering the cloak's surface are razor-sharp and extremely durable, and she can pluck them off to use as either melee weapons or throwing knives. Missing feathers and any other types of damage inflicted upon the cloak are usually completely mended after an hour. Finally, simply wearing the cloak grants Freyja the ability to fly. Like all Aesir, Freyja possesses the ability to spill her Aesir's Blood to fuel powerful magical spells. She regularly uses this while outside of fights to read others' immediate futures. She's also a lot more gung-ho about spilling her own blood in the middle of fights than the other Aesir due to the defensive advantages of her Demonic Cloak. She will often cut the back of her own forearm to conjure elemental attacks out of thin air, while simultaneously defending herself and concealing her arms from view with Roc. History Prior History Freyja is the queen of Vanaheim and, by marriage, Asgard. Long ago, her husband Odin foretold a potential future called Ragnarok in which civilization was almost certainly doomed. Though they and their allies have taken measures to ensure that Ragnarok doesn't come to pass anytime soon, Freyja has always felt that it never hurts to be too prepared. She has devoted a large portion of her life to wandering across the universe, doing good deeds for non-Aesir and scouting out potential warriors whose aid they could call upon if Ragnarok ever approached. Relationships * Odin: TBA! * Hoenir: TBA! * Lurky Laufeydottir: TBA! * Tyr Hymirson and Fenriswolf: TBA! Trivia * Freyja's a total mom. * Freyja was created to fulfill two purposes. ** The first purpose: To have an Aesir that fluidly integrates their Aesir's Blood powers into their fighting style. ** The second purpose: To have a member of the Fantendonorse cast that could plausibly introduce the existence of the Aesir into New Fantendoverse stories. * Her Demonic Cloak Roc is based off of a cloak made of falcon feathers owned by Freyja in the original mythos, which granted the wearer the ability to fly like a bird. Roc's combat applications are partially based off of Doctor Strange's Cloak of Levitation. Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aesir Category:Magic Users Category:Married Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Fantendonorse Category:Chaotic Arm Users Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?